Can You Hear Me?
by agirlandherfeels
Summary: AU: No Kathy, No kids... It's a big day for Elliot and Olivia. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Law and Order: SVU. Dick Wolf and the people at NBC do.**

April 23, 2011

Olivia rolls over to look at the clock on her bedside table. It's 4:30 in the morning, and she still hasn't been to sleep. She keeps remembering everything that has happened to her over the past few years and thinking about what the future holds.

She remembers her first day as a member of the Special Victims Unit and as Elliot's partner. That day changed the course of her life forever. It was the day she fell in love. She remembers times when, after closing a hard case, they would spend hours sitting on her couch eating, talking, and laughing. She also remembers the various times throughout their partnership where she had either saved Elliot's life or he had saved hers. But now, everything is about to change. They are no longer going to be partners.

Today is the big day. He's going the be up there waiting for her at the front of the church in his dress blue uniform, and, despite the fact that she has truly earned her nickname - "Bad-ass Benson" - she is going to cry. She knows it, and she can't help it. He's the man of her dreams.

She rolls over to look at the clock again. Only ten minutes have passed. "I might as well get up. There's no use in laying here if I'm not going to sleep." She moves into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee, and prepare for the days activities.

As she goes to get in the shower, Olivia sees her phone laying on the dresser. She almost reaches for it to call him but catches herself.

After her shower, Olivia slips into her uniform. She takes extra care to make sure it isn't wrinkled, not that she wouldn't have anyway, but this is a special day. She pulls her hair back into a neat bun and applies a little bit of makeup.

A little after 9:00, Don arrives to carry Olivia to the church. He greets her with a hug as the first tears begin to fall. They are both in their dress uniforms, just as Elliot will be.

The ride to the church is pretty quiet. When Don pulls up to the church he asks Olivia, "Are you ready?"

"You go ahead. I'll be in in a minute."

With that, Don gets out of the car, leaving Olivia alone to think. For the first time in years, Olivia begins to pray. It's only one sentence, but that's all she needs. "God, I know we haven't talked in a while, but please...give me the strength I need to get through this day."

Olivia starts to get out of the car but remembers something else. As her tears again start to fall, she says, "El...I don't know if you can hear me, but...I just want you to know that you are the only man I ever really loved. Most of my favorite memories have you in them. For the past couple of days, all I've done is think about all the good times we shared...as parters and as friends. Not to give you a big head or anything, but you really were the best damn detective I ever met. I...I never dreamed this would happen. It wasn't supposed to end this way. I guess...I guess I always figured we'd end up retiring together...you know...when we were to old to go out chasing perps anymore. I'd give anything if I could just know that you're hearing this. This has been one of the hardest weeks of my life, and, just so you know, work - and life - is going to be hell without you here. I'll miss you...I already miss you."

Olivia looks in the mirror and wipes her face. She needs to get inside to see her man. He is waiting for her. She only wishes he wasn't waiting for her like that - in a box. She doesn't know how she is going to make it through the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Law and Order: SVU. Dick Wolf and the people at NBC do.**

June 28, 2011

Last night was another sleepless night for Olivia Benson. She's been back at work for about a month now, but everywhere she looks she sees Elliot. To some degree, that makes her happy. It reinforces within her the fact that she will never forget him. How could she? But, then again, she hates it because it is a constant reminder that he is gone.

It's almost time for her to leave for the station when she is overcome by a feeling of nausea. She hasn't been feeling well for the past couple of days, and the flu has been making its way through the 1-6. Fin had it last week, and Munch the week before. It only figures that she would get it now, right in the middle of a huge case.

After spending a good twenty minutes with her head hanging over the toilet, Olivia decides that it would be better for her to not go into work today if she doesn't have to. She gets her cell phone from beside her bed and calls Cragen. He tells her, "Take all the time you need, Olivia. I don't want to catch it." After responding with a sarcastic answer about his concern for her health, Olivia hangs up the phone. Then she decides that she had better make an appointment with her doctor so that she can get started on any medication she needs to be on.

The only appointment available today is in an hour and a half, and the office is halfway across town. Olivia goes to throw on some shorts and a t-shirt - "No need to keep on my work clothes if I'm not going to work" - and fasten her hair up in a messy bun.

Traffic is hell, and Olivia barely makes it to the office on time. The doctor listens to Olivia describe her symptoms and does a rapid flu test, draws blood, and swabs Olivia's throat. The doctor tells Olivia that the rapid test came back negative, and that she will call her within a couple of days with the results of the throat culture and blood work.

When she gets home, Olivia immediately crawls into bed. She is, all of a sudden, exhausted, and, for the first time in a week, she sleeps for more than a couple of hours. When she wakes up, feeling totally refreshed, it is 5 a.m. the next morning. "I must have really needed that rest," she thinks. As soon as her feet hit the floor, however, she begins to feel nauseous, and runs for the bathroom. "Looks like another day at home."

Around lunchtime, Olivia's phone rings. "Hello...Yes, Doctor...It's not the flu. Then, what's wrong with me?...Oh my God. Are you sure?...Okay...Thank you, Doctor. Bye."

Olivia hangs up. She doesn't know whether to cry or laugh. "I'm pregnant," she scoffs. She has always wanted a child of her own but, after being turned down by the adoption agency, doubted that it would actually happen. At one point, she even questioned whether or not it should happen. Reclining on her couch, Olivia notices how her hand has naturally come to rest on her stomach, and she begins to cry. "Hey there, baby...I'm your Mommy...I'm going to take care of you the best that I can."

After sitting on the couch thinking for a while, Olivia decides she needs to get out of her apartment. She puts on her shoes and heads for Central Park for a walk. This walk is different from any she has taken before. She sees dozens of children, and it really begins to hit her that she is going to have one of her own.

She keeps walking, and, before she realizes it, she is almost to Calvary Cemetery. She easily finds Elliot's grave and sits down. "Hey, El. I've got something to tell you. I hope you are listening...you remember that night you spent at my apartment...about a week before...about a week before you were shot? Well...um..anyway...I'm...I'm pregnant, El. I just found out today, and I wanted you to be the first person I told."

Olivia is sobbing. "This baby is going to know all about it's daddy. He...or she...is going to know what a good man their daddy was...that he died while saving their Mommy...and ended up saving them, too. I miss you, El. I wish you were here with me to tell me that everything is going to be okay...that I'll be okay..." She remains sitting there until she calms down considerably...until there are only a few stray tears falling.

Olivia gets up and dusts herself off. She kisses the palm of her hand and brings it to rest on Elliot's gravestone. "I love you, El."

Tired doesn't even begin to explain how Olivia feels. She is exhausted...in more ways that one. Physically, she is exhausted from the more than three hour walk she has taken, and, emotionally, she is exhausted from pouring out her heart and soul to her partner's grave...not her partner. Rather than walking back to her apartment, Olivia opts to call a cab. Compared to her walk, the cab ride home goes quickly. It is not so quick, however, that she doesn't have time to decide whether to tell the guys at the 1-6 about the baby. She isn't going to...well, not yet anyway. She knows she will have to eventually. Olivia arrives back at her apartment around 7:00 and, almost immediately, crawls into bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Law and Order: SVU. Dick Wolf and the people at NBC do.**

August 2011

Olivia is now 18 weeks pregnant and having trouble keeping her stomach hidden as her clothing becomes tighter. By the time she crawled into bed last night, she decided that today is the day she is going to tell Cragen about the baby.

As Olivia is going up the front staircase of the 1-6, Munch and Fin are going down. A new case has just been reported, and they are on their way to Mercy Hospital. They exchange hellos on their way past each other, and the men continue on their way. "Thank God. Maybe I can get a minute alone with Don," Olivia thinks.

She arrives in the squad-room and finds that Sampson - the rookie with whom she has been working and whom she refuses to call her partner - is already in Cragen's office. She'll have to wait; she definitely doesn't want Sampson to find out before Munch and Fin.

After she has been working on the DD-5 for her most recent case for what seems like hours, Olivia sees Sampson and Cragen both emerge from the Captain's office. Both men disappear, apparently to Sampson's locker, which he cleans out. Then, Olivia watches, out of the corner of her eye of course, as Don follows Sampson to make sure he leaves the station. Olivia doesn't know what is going on, but she isn't sorry to see Sampson go.

When Cragen returns to his office and shuts the door, Olivia decides that now is as good a time as any to go talk to him. She gets up and moves to knock on the door. Cragen tells her to come in. "Don, I need to tell you something..."

"What is it, Olivia?" He sounds kind of aggravated, but Olivia knows she has to tell him now, while she has the nerve to.

"You see, Don...well...okay. I'm just going to come right out and tell you the truth...I'm pregnant."

Don looks at Olivia, shocked. "What? That's...that's great, Olivia. Congratulations!" He comes around to the front of his desk to give Olivia a hug. "I didn't know you and that Moss fellow were so serious."

"Well...we're not...I haven't seen Kurt in about...about a year now I guess. I'm not really sure." For a moment, Olivia considers not telling Cragen that the baby is Elliot's, but then decides that it would be best to go ahead and tell him. After all, it's not like she can still be punished for sleeping with her parter. They're not partners anymore. "Actually...you see...the baby...it's Elliot's."

Cragen looks at Olivia, once again, shocked. And, for the first time in a long time, he finds himself speechless. Olivia tries to figure out what Cragen is thinking, but she can't. "Don, please...say something."

"Oh, Olivia...congratulations." Olivia begins to cry, and Don pulls her into another hug. "So...how far along are you?"

"About 18 weeks. I would have told you sooner, but...I just wanted to keep it quiet for a while." They are both crying now, as Olivia's phone begins to ring. It's Casey. "Hi, Case."

The volume is up just loud enough on Olivia's phone that, when combined with the natural volume of Casey's voice, Cragen hears both sides of the conversation, whether he wants to or not. "Listen, Liv. Tonight. Me, You, Alex, Melinda. 8:00. Pete's Tavern. Lots of alcohol. Lots of fun. What do you say?"

"Sorry, I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I mean...I can't go out drinking with you tonight. Why don't you guys come over to my apartment instead, around six or seven? Then there will still be plenty of time for you all to go out."

"Fine...I'll see what they say and let you know. Bye, Liv."

"Bye, Case." As Olivia hangs up her phone, she can't help thinking about how glad she is that the conversation is over...and that hopefully, after tonight, she won't get the third degree when she turns down an opportunity to get drunk.

She looks and Cragen and says, "I think I'm going to tell the girls tonight...I'll probably tell the guys tomorrow. Could you not mention it until I get a chance to tell them myself?"

"No problem, Olivia. But, you do know that you're going on desk duty pretty soon, right? I don't want you putting yourself, or my grandbaby, in any unnecessary danger."

"I know," Olivia groans. She doesn't even question Cragen's use of the term Grandbaby. He's the only father-type figure she has ever had in her life, and she has come to think of him as her surrogate father.

When Fin and Munch return, Cragen comes out to inform all of them that Sampson has been fired because he showed up drunk to the station that morning. Other than that, however, the rest of the day at the station is uneventful. Olivia talks to Casey again, and she and the other women are planning to be at Olivia's apartment at 6:30, which in Casey-social-time (as opposed to Casey-work-time) means it will be closer to 6:45.

* * *

As the time approaches, Olivia finds herself getting more and more nervous. She doesn't know why; this should be a breeze now that she has told Cragen. He was the only one she was concerned about to begin with. Then, at 6:40, there is a knock on Olivia's door. She looks through the peephole, just to be sure, and sees her three closest female friends. As soon as she opens the door, Casey begins to beg: "Are you SURE you can't come with us?"

"Yes, Case...I'm sure. Come on in, girls. Have a seat." Alex comes in, followed by Melinda and Casey. They all look at Olivia. "Okay. I have to tell you all something...the reason I can't go out drinking with you." Olivia looks different, but none of them can figure out why.

"Well, go on," Casey prods.

"Ok...you see...I can't go drinking because...well...because I'm pregnant." She looks at them, trying to gauge their reactions. For once, Casey is speechless.

Melinda is the first to speak up. "Congratulations, Olivia. I know you've always wanted a kid."

"Thanks, Mel. I have...more than you could ever possibly believe."

Then, it is Alex's turn. "That's great! When are you due?"

Olivia is beaming. They seem to be truly excited for her. "Late January...around the twenty-third."

Finally, Casey finds her voice. "Congratulations. Who'd you screw?"

Coming from anyone else, this question would have angered Olivia, but coming from Casey, it was to be expected. "Well...you see...it's...um...it's Elliot's."

The girls are shocked, but happy for Olivia. She explains to them that she and Elliot never intended for anything to happen when he spent the night at her apartment because his building was being fumigated. "It's just...you know...one thing led to another, and...here I am." Olivia smiles as she rubs her stomach.

Casey, Alex, and Melinda stay at Olivia's apartment for about an hour or so before leaving to go out drinking. Part of Olivia wants to go with them, and she could, she just wouldn't drink. However, she decides that she is too tired, and that she just needs to get some rest. She sees the girls out and goes to get in her bed. Before drifting off to sleep, there is one more thing she needs to do. "Don and the girls seem really happy for us, El. I'm going to tell the guys tomorrow. I love you." With that, Olivia drifts off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Law and Order: SVU. Dick Wolf and the people at NBC do.**

The Next Day, August 2011

When Olivia awakes, she finds herself calm, which is odd considering how nervous she was yesterday. She runs a hand over her expanding stomach. Today is going to be a good day.

Opting for a pair of black pants and one of her tighter shirts, Olivia decides that she is going to have fun watching Munch and Fin watch her. She wants to see how long it takes them to say something to her, or if they will leave it up to her to say something. Either way, she knows that by the end of the day everyone at the station will know that she is going to be a mommy.

When Olivia arrives at the station, early as usual, she is the only one there, other than Don. She stops by his office to tell him that she is going to tell the guys today, but she wants to have a little fun with them first. "Okay, Olivia. Let me know when you tell them."

"No problem. I better get out there. There's a box of paperwork calling my name." Olivia rolls her eyes and turns to go to her desk.

"Olivia."

"Yeah, Don." She turns to look back at her captain.

"Congratulations. I just wish..."

There are tears in both their eyes as Olivia says, "Me, too, Don...me, too."

As Olivia walks up to her desk, Munch walks in, and shortly thereafter, Fin also enters the bullpen. After the guys have been there for a few minutes and the three have exchanged their greetings, Olivia "accidentally" drops a piece of paper. It flutters to the ground beside Fin. When she gets to his desk, Fin hands her the paper and goes back to his work. As Olivia goes to walk away, however, she sees, out of the corner of her eye, that Fin has looked back up and is looking at her. With a slight smirk on her face, she goes back to work at her desk like nothing has happened.

The next time she looks up, Olivia notices both Fin and Munch look away from her quickly...like they don't want her to know they are looking at her. Olivia continues working on the DD-5 in front of her. She can't help but think, "Some detectives these guys are."

* * *

It is a slow day at the 1-6. By lunchtime, only one call has come in, and Don gave it to Munch and Fin. When they return from the hospital, Olivia is standing behind her desk, stretching her back and legs, and talking on the phone. "Ok. Talk to you later, Alex. Bye." She notices that the guys exchange glances, but they still don't say anything to her.

As she sits back down, she decides that she is going to go ahead and tell them. Before she has a chance to say anything, however, Fin speaks up. "Baby-girl, you got somethin' you wanna tell us?"

Olivia lets out a small chuckle. "Finally. I was beginning to wonder how you guys were able to become detectives after everything I've done today."

"Hey, now. Watch it, Olivia. Come on. What's going on with you?" Munch's voice is filled with concern.

Olivia acts like she's thinking. "Well...not much...I've been sleeping better lately...um...what else? Oh, yeah...I'm pregnant." She is beaming from ear to ear.

The guys can tell just how excited she is and take their turns congratulating her. Don comes out of his office as Olivia tells them that the baby is Elliot's. "I hate to break this up, but we just got another call. Munch, Fin, you two need to head back to Mercy. There's another vic, similar attack." The guys congratulate Olivia again on their way out of the station.

Just then, Casey comes into the squadroom, carrying a bag with her. She waits for the commotion die down. Then, she walks up to Olivia's desk. "You need to come with me."

Olivia looks up, surprised, but when she sees that it is Casey, stands up. "What's going on?"

"Don't worry. It's good. I promise." The two make their way to the roof, the calmest place in the whole precinct. "Olivia, this is for you." She hands Olivia the bag.

As Olivia opens it, she finds some onsies. There were a couple of plain ones...one yellow and one light green. Then there was one with a picture of a winged heart on it. Underneath the heart, there was a banner. "Daddy Forever. Oh, Case. It's perfect. Thank you so much."

"No problem. It's the least I could do for my little niece or nephew."

There are tears rolling off both Casey and Olivia's cheeks as they hug each other and make their way back to the squadroom.

As Olivia goes to leave the station at the end of the day, Munch and Fin congratulate her again. Before she goes home; however, she decides to make a trip to the graveyard. As usual, she sits down at Elliot's grave. "Hey, El. I told the guys today. I think they are almost as excited as I am. Casey has already started buying the baby clothes. She bought three little bodysuits. They are adorable. I'm so glad that it's out now...I just...I just wish you were here to experience this with me. I felt the baby move last night. It felt like a bunch of little butterflies flying around in my stomach...it was...amazing. Pretty soon I am going to find out whether it is a boy or a girl...I can't wait. I'll be sure to let you know, Daddy. I better get going. It's getting kind of late."

Olivia pulls herself up, using Elliot's tombstone to help her get her balance. As has become her routine, she kisses the palm of her hand and places it on the top of his gravestone. "I miss you, El. I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own SVU. Dick Wolf and the folks at NBC do.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I have had a serious case of writer's block, and I've been out of town a lot over the last few weeks. Hopefully it won't take me so long to update now.

September 2011

"Hey, El. I just went to the doctor. The baby's doing great...right on track." A smile crosses Olivia's face, and she rubs a hand protectively over her stomach. "It's a girl, by the way." Tears well in her eyes. "I think she must know I'm talking to her daddy...she's been moving around since I got here...I can't believe it, El...a daughter." She is beaming. "Um...I'm actually on my way to the station...I'm going to tell the guys...I just wanted to tell you first. I love you."

As Olivia kisses her hand and touches Elliot's gravestone, she caresses her stomach and begins talking to her unborn daughter. "Yeah, Baby-Girl...that was your Daddy I was talking to. He was a great man. Someday when you're older, I'll tell you all about him and how much he loved your Mommy."

* * *

Olivia runs a hand over her expanding stomach as she steps off the elevator into the chaos that is the 1-6. After dropping her purse off at her locker, she makes her way to her desk, placing a framed ultrasound picture beside her computer. Before she sits down, however, she goes to knock on Don's office door. "Come in."

"Hey, Cap."

Don looks up and smiles at Olivia. "Hey, Olivia. What's up?"

"Not much. I just got back from the doctor."

"Oh...how is everything?"

"Everything's good. The baby's doing great...um...could you come out here for a minute. There's something I need to tell you, and I want to tell you all together."

"Yeah. Sure. I'll be out there in just a minute."

"Okay. Thanks."

Olivia carefully makes her way back to her desk and sits, staring at the picture of her little girl.

"Okay, Liv. I'm here."

"Okay. Guys, I have to tell you something." Munch and Fin look up from their desks.

"What is it, Baby-Girl? Is everything okay?" Fin's voice is filled with concern.

"Everything's fine, Fin. Better than fine...everything's...great." Olivia is beaming as she rubs her hand over her stomach. "It's just...I wanted to tell the three of you at once that...it's a girl!"

"What do you know? Baby-Girl's having a baby girl."

The three men congratulate Olivia, but of course, Don's phone rings. It's a new case, and Munch and Fin have to leave. This gives Olivia an opportunity to talk to Don alone. "Don, can we talk?"

"Sure, Olivia. Let's go to my office." Don takes a seat behind his desk, and Olivia gets situated in one of the chairs in front of it. "What's up, Olivia."

"Well, Don...you see...it's just..." Olivia takes a deep breath as she tries to collect her thoughts. "Okay. Well, you know my family situation...and Elliot's dad isn't around anymore. This baby needs a Grandpa, Don, and you're the closest thing to a Dad I've ever had." Both Olivia and Don have tears in their eyes. "I guess...I know this sounds silly, but...will you be my baby's Grandpa?"

"Of course, Olivia. You didn't need to ask...I'll always be here for you...and this little one." Don comes around to the front of his desk and gives Olivia a hug.

"Thanks, Don. That means a lot to me." Olivia gets up to go to the restroom to wash the tears from her face, but Don stops her before she makes it out the door.

"Olivia, wait. Why don't you take the rest of the day off? I would tell you to spend some time relaxing at home, but I know you...go do some shopping for my granddaughter."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Olivia...go."

"Okay...bye, Grandpa Don."

"Bye, Olivia."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own SVU. Dick Wolf and the people at NBC do.

Late September

Saturday morning finds Olivia Benson dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt. She is preparing for a day of furniture shopping with one of her closest female friends. She has just finished pulling her hair into a ponytail, and is slipping her feet into her shoes when there is a knock at her front door.

"Hi, Casey."

"Hey, Liv. Are you ready?"

"Almost...let me grab my purse...by the way, Alex called just before you got here. She can't make it to lunch...she's trying a big case on Monday and feels like she needs to stay at home and prepare."

Olivia locks her door, and the two friends make their way to Casey's car. Olivia suggests, "I thought we should go to that place on West twenty-fifth first. What do you think?"

"Sounds good to me. Let's hit it."

The place on 25th was a bust. Everything was beautiful, but the cribs were, on average, twice what Olivia was able to spend. Casey and Olivia left after only twenty minutes or so, and decided to try a smaller store on 2nd avenue next.

"Casey, no...no way This baby would never be able to sleep in her room if that was on her bed." Olivia was shocked; she couldn't believe what she was seeing...her friend was holding up a lime green and orange quilt that had some sort of wild floral design on it. "Oh, come on, Liv...it's adorable."

"Case, I don't think I would be able to sleep with something that bright on my bed. And, besides, I'm not even looking for the bedding today...I just want to find the right crib."

"Fine. Oh, look at this one."

There it is. Olivia has already seen it - a white sleigh-style crib that can be converted to a toddler bed and, eventually, a full-size bed. It is slightly more expensive than she had planned, but it is perfect, and she keeps coming back to it...this is atleast the third time. "Yeah, but Case...it's almost thirteen hundred dollars for the set. I told you I can't spend more than a thousand."

Just then, a saleswoman overhears their conversation. "Actually, this particular set is on sale right now. You can get all three pieces - the crib, the dresser and the armoire - for nine hundred and fifty dollars."

"Really?"

"Yes, Ma'am. And we'll have it delivered to your home for free."

"She'll take it."

Olivia looks at Casey, then back to the saleswoman. "She's right. I'll take it."

* * *

Don sees Olivia walking into the precinct on Monday morning. She is absolutely glowing, and he can't help but think to himself that she is going to make a great mother. "Olivia...my office?"

"Sure, Don." Olivia smiles as Don motions for her to enter first. "What's up?"

"I want to offer to help you with my granddaughter's room. Is there anything you need? Furniture?"

"You don't have to do that, Don. Casey and I went shopping on Saturday, and the crib and the rest of the furniture has been ordered. How about you come over once I have everything picked out and help paint and set up the furniture."

"Are you sure you don't need anything else?"

"I'm sure, Don, but thank you for offering. It means...a lot." Olivia's eye's are welling with tears, and she moves her hand to wipe them away as Don gives her a hug.

"Ok. Promise me you'll let me know if you change your mind or think of anything."

"I promise."

* * *

When Olivia arrives home on Monday night she is exhausted. After taking a shower, she goes to the living room to watch a little TV. She hates them, because they are so unrealistic, but she always seems to get caught up in the crime dramas. She realizes a few minutes into tonight's episode that it is a repeat, and, rather than turn the channel, she begins daydreaming.

One minute she is remembering her childhood. With Serena the Alcoholic as her mother and a rapist father she never met, the best - or, actually, worst - way to describe Olivia's childhood is Hell on Earth. There were many times when Olivia would wake up for school, only to go to the kitchen and see Serena either stumbling in the door, drunk off her ass from a night out at the local bar, or passed out in the floor. Then, rather than go to school, Olivia would stay home to care for Serena, only to be beaten when Serena sobered up enough to realize that Olivia should have been at school.

The next minute, she is remembering her life with Elliot. The first day they met, she fell in love with him. Of course, they weren't legally allowed to be together, since they were partners. However, after five years of dating other people and trying to ignore their feelings for one another, something happened.

They were working undercover, disguised as a couple, and, even after the case was over, Elliot kept calling her baby. A few weeks later, they were dating. A month or so later, they had sex for the first time, and roughly a week later he was dead.

They were on their way to follow up on a lead regarding their latest case. The guy was dangerous - he had an extensive record that included armed robbery and rape - so they approached his apartment door on full alert. When Elliot knocked on the door, it was as if the guy knew they were coming. He flung the door open with his gun drawn, and they each drew their weapons. Elliot yelled at Olivia to stay back, but there was no way she was letting him do this alone. It all seems like a blur to her now, but she remembers the guy saying something about "never taking me alive," and the next thing she remembers is gunshots...the suspect had his gun pointed at her, but right before he pulled the trigger, Elliot pushed her back and jumped in front of her. He had saved her and killed their suspect - and his killer - at the same time...and saved their baby.

Olivia caresses her stomach as she begins speaking to the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. "El. I hope you're listening. I love you...so much. If you...if you hadn't stepped in front of me when you did, this little girl wouldn't be on the way...I probably wouldn't be here anymore either...and I know that, but...why? I wish...I wish I knew why. I know everyone says that 'everything happens for a reason.'" Olivia can't help but roll her tear filled eyes. "And...I guess that's true, but it still sucks...I want to know the reason...I want to know why you aren't here with me. Some days...I miss you so much all I want to do is spend the day...curled up in bed with a bowl of cookie dough ice cream...hell, a whole carton of it sounds nice. I miss you, El. I miss you like crazy. I...I wish I could see you again...your eyes, your smile...you. I love you, El."

With that, Olivia wipes her eyes and makes her way to her bedroom. She has to work tomorrow - there's a box of paperwork with her name written all over it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own SVU. Dick Wolf and the people at NBC do.**

October 2011

"Alex" Olivia groaned.

"Come on, Liv. Are you sure you don't want to go? It's not even a costume party this year."

"I'm positive. I think I'd rather spend the night at home...you know...handing out candy."

"Okay...well this is just Friday...you've got all weekend. If you change your mind, let me know."

Olivia rolled her eyes as she responded. "Okay, Alex. I will...talk to you later. Bye."

As Olivia hung up the phone she realized just how much her life had changed. Any other Halloween, she would have jumped at the chance to get dressed up and go to a party with Alex, Casey, and Melinda, but this year is different - she is now in her third trimester and doesn't really feel like going out any more than necessary.

* * *

Since Olivia is on desk duty, Don has been giving her every other Saturday off, in addition to every Sunday that she always gets. This Saturday, Olivia decides to make a trip to the closest baby store to pick up some bedding and a few other things...she still needs to get for the nursery.

Olivia has never been your typical girly-girl; however, as she enters the shop, she is immediately drawn to a pink, flowery bedding set. It has pink flowers on a cream colored background, but there is also enough green in the design that Olivia decides the nursery could be green, rather than pink or white - as it is now. Along with the bedding, Olivia decides to pick up the matching mobile, lamp, window valances, and a cream colored shag rug.

When Olivia reaches her house, she reaches for the phone to call Don.

"Cragen."

"Hey, Don. It's Olivia."

"Hey, Olivia. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. Everything's fine. Actually, I was calling to see if your offer to help with the nursery is still good."

"Of course. When should I come over?"

"Hmm...well...I still need to get the paint, so...how about tomorrow morning...around 9:30 or so?"

"Sounds good. Do you want me to pick up the paint? I can run by your place on my way home this afternoon, and you can tell me what color to get."

"Are you sure, Don?"

"I'm sure. I would be glad to."

"That would be great. Thanks so much, Don."

"No problem. See you around 5 o'clock?"

"See you then. Bye."

"Bye, Olivia."

* * *

Olivia spent much of that evening sitting in what would the next day become her little girl's room. As she rocks back and forth in the new rocking chair - the one that Fin had put together for her the previous weekend - she begins to talk to her little girl. "Hey, Princess...no,don't worry, that's not going to be your name forever...I'll think of something better...eventually." Olivia smiled as she rubbed her hand over her belly. "Your Grandpa Don is going to help Mommy get your room ready for you tomorrow...I think he's just as excited to meet you as I am. I love you, baby-girl."

* * *

The next morning, Olivia is awake by six-thirty. She had planned on sleeping until seven-thirty or eight, but, no matter what, she can't go back to sleep. As she gets out of bed and makes her way to the kitchen, she can't help but stop by the nursery again. She is beyond excited to have it decorated, and today is the day. She decides that, since she and Don will just be making a mess when they begin working on the nursery, she isn't going to waste her time cleaning up when she would just have to do it again later.

Don arrives a little after nine o'clock, and Olivia lets him in. The first thing that has to be done is painting the room. "Olivia, I know you said your doctor told you it was okay for you to paint the room, but...I'm here...why don't you take it easy while I'm painting...just to be safe...and then we'll work together to put the furniture together."

"Are you sure, Don?"

Before Don could answer her, Olivia's cell phone rang. She saw that it was Casey and groaned. It was probably going to be another attempt to get Olivia to go to the party. Out of habit, she answered the phone with her standard greeting, "Benson."

"Hey, Liv. Since we can't seem to convince you to come to the party with us, Alex, Melinda, and I want to take you out to lunch. Is today okay with you?"

Olivia looks at Don. "Well, what time are you thinking? Don's here helping get the nursery ready. He's just about to start painting."

"Oh..well we were thinking around eleven or so...an early lunch. You can't be around the paint anyway, can you?"

"Well, the doctor said it was okay, but Don said he would be more comfortable if I wasn't. Let me think about it for a few minutes, and I'll call you back."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye, Case."

As Olivia shut her phone, Don spoke up, "I didn't mean to overhear, but Casey's voice travels."

They both chuckled and Olivia said, "Tell me about it."

"But...anyway, I think you should go. Get out of the house for a little while...when I finish up, I'll give you a call."

"Are you sure, Don?"

"Yeah, go on. Have fun."

With that, Olivia got her phone back out to call Casey and began to get ready for her lunch with the girls.


	8. Chapter 8

Later that day, October 2011

Casey, Alex, and Melinda met at Olivia's house, and the four of them rode together to a local restaurant - nothing to fancy, but not the small diner they frequently went to on their lunch breaks. Because it was Sunday, the girls ran into the after church lunch crowd, and it was after noon before they got their food. Even though it was later than they had planned, all of the girls agreed that the food was worth the wait.

By the time they were done eating, it was close to one thirty. Just then, Alex remembered something she left in her office. "Shit. Would you all mind if we ran by the office for a few minutes? I just remembered that I left a file that I need to look over for trial on Monday. It won't take more than ten or fifteen minutes...I promise."

None of the other girls objected, so off they went. Olivia thought it was odd that Alex was the one who forgot something - if any of them forgot anything, it was usually Casey - but she let it slide. There's a first time for everything.

When they arrived at Alex's office, the other girls stayed in the car. Alex was just going to run in, grab the file, and come back out. However, while she was alone, Alex took the time to call Don. "Hey, Don. How's it going?"

"It's going great...how long do you think it will take you to get back over here."

"I can take fifteen minutes or so here looking for that file...then it will probably take an hour to get back there with traffic and everything."

"Shit. Do you think you can stall any longer?"

"I'll see what I can do."

"Okay. Thanks...let me know when you're about twenty minutes away."

"No problem. Bye."

"Bye, Alex..and remember, stall." Both Don and Alex hung up laughing...nervously and hoping they would be able to pull this off.

Alex ended up spending about twenty minutes "looking" for her file before returning to the car empty-handed. Before leaving her office, however, she sent a quick text message to Casey and Melinda. "Help! Have to stall. Don not ready. -Alex"

"What happened to the file you were looking for?"

"I remembered - after freaking out and looking through two file cabinets, of course - that I had two bags with me on Friday...I only looked in one of them yesterday...that file must be in the other one."

Olivia couldn't resist teasing Alex. "Seriously, Alex. Casey's supposed to be the forgetful one."

"I know, I know."

As they started to pull away, Melinda had the perfect plan, and she knew Olivia wouldn't be able to refuse. "Hey, while we're out, why don't we just make this a girl's day? Anyone besides me need a manicure?"

The girls all agreed, but then Olivia spoke up. "I would love to, but I wouldn't feel right leaving Don at the house all afternoon...I told him that I would be back after we ate."

"Why don't you call him? See how things are going and if he would even be willing to let you help him yet...if not...you're getting a manicure."

Olivia couldn't really argue with Casey...well, she could have, but she really didn't see a reason to. "Okay...but only if he still won't let me help with painting the nursery."

Don answered the phone on the second ring. "Cragen."

"Hey, Don. How's it going?"

"It's going great, Olivia. I'm about to start the second coat. How was lunch?"

"It was good. I was wondering...how long do you think it will be before you are ready for me to help you?"

"Oh...probably atleast a couple of hours. Why?"

"The girls want to take me out for manicures, but I didn't want to just abandon you at the house..."

"Go ahead, Liv. Have fun. Don't worry about me. I've got the painting under control."

"Okay...see you later."

"Bye."

"Bye." Olivia ended her phone call and looked at the girls..."Manicures it is!"

"Awesome! How long did Cragen say it would be before you could help him?" Alex was hoping it was a while...she was finding it hard to stall.

"He said it would be atleast a couple of hours...he was just about to start the second coat of paint."

Around four o'clock Alex sent Don a text message letting him know that they were getting back in Melinda's car, but that it would probably be about an hour before they got back to Olivia's...and that she'd let him know when they were closer. The girls talk all the way home. Mostly the discussion revolves around Olivia's baby...and what she is going to name her. Olivia tells them that she hasn't picked out a name yet, and that she kind of wants to wait until she sees her before deciding for sure.

When they arrive back at the house, Olivia sees Don sitting in the living room. "Hey, Don. I hope I didn't keep you waiting...we didn't expect to be gone so long."

"Don't worry about it, Olivia...as long as you had a good time."

"I did. It was nice to have a little girl time."

"That's good. Do you want to see how the paint looks?"

"Sure...is it dry?"

"It should be...let's go check it out."

As they walk down the hallway, Olivia can't help but notice the pink bow wrapped around the door. "Don, what's the bow for?"

"You'll see, Olivia." Don stops Olivia from opening the door right away when he says, "Before you open the door, there's something you should know. You are like a daughter to me...and it means the world to me that I was able to do this for you...and my little granddaughter."

Olivia notices that Don's eyes are teary as she says, "Oh, Don...thank you. It means a lot to me to know that you feel that way."

Just then, Don motions for her to open the door. When Olivia opens the door, she sees that not only were the walls painted, but the furniture was all set up and the shelves were filled as well. "Oh my God! Don...it's...perfect...but...you didn't have to do all of this on your own...I was planning on helping you when I got back."

"I know, Olivia, and...I didn't do it on my own...I had a little, well...a lot, of help."

Olivia turns to look at Don, who was standing near the door, just as Fin and Munch walk in. "Oh, guys. Thank you...so much. You have no idea what this means to me." Olivia hugs all three of the guys, as well as Casey, Alex, and Melinda who, by this time have joined them in the nursery. "I love you guys...so much...all of you."

The group spends a little while talking before splitting up to head back to their respective homes...after all, they all have to go to work in the morning.

Before Olivia lays down for the night, she decides to spend a little time looking up baby names. "Hmm...what do you think about Emma, Baby-girl?" The baby seems to respond to Olivia's question by giving her a kick to the ribs. "I didn't think so, either...what about Aubrie...do you want to be an Aubrie." Another sharp kick. "I didn't think that was it either." After going through several other names, but not finding one that she really fell in love with, Olivia decides to stop for the night. "Oh well, Baby-girl. I'll find you a pretty name before you get here...I promise. I love you more than you'll ever know, Baby-girl. You already mean the world to me...and I haven't even met you yet."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Law & Order: SVU. Dick Wolf & the people at NBC do.

* * *

**Mid-December 2011

Olivia was almost thirty-six weeks pregnant and still working Monday through Friday at the precinct. Don told her that if she needed to take off any other days not to worry...he would approve it. She appreciated his offer, but - until today - had yet to take advantage of it...other than for doctor's appointments. She couldn't believe how quickly her pregnancy had flown by. It seemed like only yesterday when she found out she was pregnant and was wondering how to tell everyone. Now, here she is, weeks away from meeting her little girl, being dragged - by Casey, of course - into the elevator of the precinct on a Friday afternoon.

"Case, come on. Just tell me what it is you have to tell me."

"I can't, Liv...not here. I'll tell you when we get upstairs. I promise."

"Fine...just slow down. I can only waddle so fast." The two friends shared a laugh as the doors to the elevator slid open and they stepped out.

As they turned the corner to enter the squadroom, Olivia saw Fin waiting for them right outside the doors. "Hey, Casey. Baby-girl."

"Hi, Fin." Casey gives Fin a questioning look, and he nods.

"Ok. Olivia. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, Case...just tell me."

"Follow me." Olivia groans...more walking. "Not much further, I promise."

As Olivia, Casey, and Fin turn the corner to enter the break room, Olivia is confronted with a sea of pink. Pink balloons, pink bows, pink streamers. Tears begin to well in her eyes...she can't believe that they were able to pull off a surprise baby shower for her without her finding out. To be totally honest, her friends were just as surprised as she was, but they would never tell her that.

"Surprise!" Everyone...well, almost everyone...Olivia loved was there - Casey, Alex, and Melinda, of course, & Don, Munch, and Fin. Also at the shower were Judge Donnelly, Doctor Huang, and even Trevor Langan.

After a couple of hours, everyone began to head their separate ways. Don offered to give Olivia a ride home, since she had been driven by Casey. "Thanks, Don. Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Olivia...If I didn't want to do it, I wouldn't have offered...you know that."

"I know...I just don't want to be a burden."

"You're not, Olivia...ever. And...there's something we need to talk about, anyway."

"Oh...is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, Olivia...I'll tell you about it when we get you home."

* * *

After helping Olivia carry her gifts into the nursery, Don questioned whether or not now was the time to talk to her. She looked exhausted, but before he was able to suggest waiting until she was rested, Olivia said, "Don, what was it you needed to talk to me about?"

There it was...the one question he had been trying to put off. "Um...Olivia, we better sit down."

"Don, what's wrong?"

As he wordlessly led her to the couch, he replied, "Nothing. You just look tired is all."

"Don...don't you lie to me. Something is going on."

Don stretched his back as he sat down. "Well, something is going on...but nothing is wrong."

"Just tell me, Don. Please." Olivia was really worried. She hoped that nothing was wrong with Don, and even though he said there wasn't, she didn't quite believe him.

"Ok...well, you see...It's about Elliot."

"Oh." Olivia looked down as she ran her hand over her stomach. As she looked back up, she asked, "What about him?"

"There's something you should know..."

"What, Don? What should I know about Elliot?" It came out angrier than she meant for it to, but she didn't understand what she could possibly not already know about Elliot.

"Um...In March, I got a call from the FBI...they needed one of my agents to work undercover for them for about a year...I offered to send you, but they said it needed to be a man...Elliot was the only one I felt confident enough to send."

"Yeah...well, we know that didn't happen, and you didn't send Munch or Fin..."

Before she could finish, Don interrupted her. "I did."

"What the hell do you mean 'I did.' I know damn well you didn't send Munch or Fin."

"No, I didn't."

"Damn it, Don. Just tell me...you're not making any sense, and I hate being confused." Olivia was almost crying she was so angry.

"I sent Elliot." Don looked at Olivia to gauge her reaction. He decided she still looked like she wanted to hit him, so he added, "in April."

"No, Don. You didn...Oh my God." Don's words finally were beginning to make sense to her. "You mean..."

"He's alive, Olivia. I couldn't tell you earlier because we weren't sure when he would be coming home. He's been sending letters, though...and I've kept him up to date about you and the baby. Hell, I even sent him a copy of that sonogram picture you have on your desk."

"No..way." Olivia knew what Don was saying, but was still in shock. "When is he coming home?"

"Next month...around the twenty-fifth."

Olivia's eyes went back to her hand, which slowly rubbing her stomach. "Here that, Angel...Your daddy's coming home."

Looking back at Don, both their eyes filled with tears, Olivia said, between tears, "I love you, Don...and thank you...so much."

* * *

**A/N: I have started classes again, so it may take longer to update. Sorry.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU. Dick Wolf and the people at NBC do.

* * *

**January 20, 2012

The next few weeks flew by. Olivia is now three days past her due date and spending about ninety-five percent of her time at home. She has been on maternity leave for the past week or so. She could have started earlier, but had decided to wait as long as possible so she would have more time at home after the baby was born...and Elliot was back. It still felt as if she was living in a dream...Elliot was coming home. He would be back in about a week, and, for that reason alone, Olivia hoped the baby would wait a little longer to arrive. She wanted Elliot to be there.

After another restless night, Olivia decided to make a trip to see Casey at her office...she was the only one, other than Olivia and Don, who knew about Elliot. The others would find out soon, but because it was a federal assignment, it needed to be kept quiet until Elliot was back...just to be safe. Before heading to town, Olivia calls Casey...to make sure she will be there and that it is a good time for a visit.

Casey picked up after the second ring. "Novak."

"Hey, Case."

"Oh...hey, Liv."

"So...I was thinking about heading down there for a little while...Are you going to be in the office today, or do you have court?"

"Nope. I'll be here. How about you meet me here around twelve, and we'll grab some lunch?"

"Sounds good. I can only clean the house so many times, you know."

Both Casey and Olivia laughed. They talked for a few more minutes before hanging up.

As Olivia got ready to go out, she thought she noticed that she was having an easier time. Over the past few weeks, she had been becoming short-winded quite easily, even while doing something as simple as getting dressed. Today, however, she didn't lose her breath quite as bad.

On her way up to Casey's office, Olivia had to take a short break...the baby was killing her back. After stretching her back, the pain eased, and she went on her way. As she opened the door, Casey thought that Olivia looked different, but didn't say anything. She didn't want to accidentally hurt her feelings. "Hey, Liv. I'll be ready in just a sec. I need to finish up this email."

"No problem. I'm going to run to the bathroom real quick. I'll meet you back here in a few."

"Okay."

When Olivia returned from the bathroom, Casey was locking her office door, ready to leave. "Ready, Liv?"

"Ready when you are."

They decided on a deli just down the block. Olivia was craving a chicken salad sandwich. As they sat down at a table, Olivia stretched her back again. "You okay, Liv?"

"Yeah...I'm fine. The baby's just killing my back today."

"Oh...I'm sorry. You think today's the day?"

"I doubt it...and, to tell you the truth, I kind of wish she would wait a few more days, you know..."

"Yeah...but didn't your doctor say she would have to induce you on Monday if she's not here by then?"

"Yeah...I know...I was just hoping that...you know...that Elliot could be there."

"I know, Liv, but you have to do whatever is best for you and the baby...Elliot will be here soon."

"I know...you're right."

* * *

The girls spent about an hour or so at the deli before walking back to Casey's office. On the way back up the stairs, Olivia stopped, leaning forward to stretch her back. "Shit!"

Casey turned around to look at her friend. "What's wrong, Liv?"

"I think my water just broke."

"Oh my God. Umm...okay...what should I do?"

"Call Don. Tell him to meet us at the hospital."

"Okay. Here...let's get you to the car...I'll call him on the way."

Casey helped Olivia into the passenger seat of her car. Olivia was scared...she didn't know what to expect. She had been going to childbirth classes, but this was still her first child.

* * *

"Come on, Olivia. One more big push," the doctor instructed.

Olivia squeezed Casey's hand and pushed. They had been at the hospital for almost six hours, and she had been pushing for the last forty-five minutes or so.

"Here she is!" The doctor laid Olivia's daughter on her stomach.

Olivia's eyes were filled with tears. "Hey there baby-girl."

"You did it, Liv. You're a mommy." Casey was crying, too.

"I am...I'm a mommy. You hear that, little one. I'm your mommy." With that, the nurses took the baby to weigh and measure her and to clean her up.

* * *

A few hours later, Olivia was spending some quality time with her baby girl when there was a knock on the door. Don poked his head in. "Hey, Liv. I know you're tired, but do you feel up to having one last visitor."

"Of course, Don. Come on in. Let me introduce you to your granddaughter."

Don walked over to the side of the bed, smiling. "Actually, there's someone else who wants to see you."

Olivia looked up into Don's eyes, seeing that he was hiding something from her. "Who?"

"Just a sec." Don walked back over to the door and opened it. Olivia heard him tell someone waiting outside "Okay...they're ready." Then he quietly excused himself.

There he was. Olivia was looking into his beautiful blue eyes for the first time since April. "Elliot." It was a cross between a gasp and a sob...tears were streaming down her face.

Elliot quickly made his way to the side of Olivia's bed and bent down to give her a hug. "I'm so sorry. I didn't have a ch..."

"I know, El. Don told me everything." She looked into his eyes and smiled. "There's someone wanting to meet you. Elliot, this is your daughter."

A tear slipped down Elliot's cheek, but he didn't care. "She's beautiful, Liv. She looks just like you."

"Wait till you see her eyes...they're just like yours."

"Does she have a name yet?"

"Umm...well, I had something picked out, but if you don't like it..."

"I'm sure it's beautiful. What did you have in mind?"

"Ellie. Ellie Jayne Stabler."

"Ellie? You want to name her after me?"

"Yeah...I mean...I want to name her after my best friend...her daddy."

They were both crying as Elliot looked at his daughter, then back at Olivia. "Can I hold her?"

"Of course, Daddy." Olivia smiled as she passed the baby to Elliot.

"Hey there, Ellie. It's me...your Daddy. I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier, but I want you to know that there wasn't a day I didn't think about you...and your Mommy. Daddy loves you so much, pumpkin. When you get bigger, I'll teach you all kinds of fun stuff - how to ride a bike, and how to play basketball, and maybe even take you fishing...if you want to, of course. And if not, then we can stay home and play princess. Whatever you want, baby girl."

Olivia watched as Daddy and daughter bonded. She couldn't believe it...Elliot was back, and, on top of that, she was a Mommy. Elliot carried little Ellie back to Olivia in bed. As he passed the baby back to her mommy, his eyes locked with Olivia's, and he leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips. "I love you, Liv...and I wish I could have been here, or called you...something - they wouldn't let me, baby. Believe me, I tried."

"I know, El...I love you, too."


	11. Chapter 11 Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU. Dick Wolf and the people at NBC do.

* * *

**April 23, 2013

Two years. As Olivia looks around the room full of people, she can't believe how much her life has changed over the past two years: her partner and best friend was "killed" in the line of duty, she found out she was pregnant, found out that the same man hadn't been killed, became a mother, and - today - she became a wife.

As she turned to her right, she saw her husband walking up to her, carrying their little girl. Ellie is now fifteen months old. She has her mother's complexion and her father's eyes and nose. She is the perfect combination of Elliot and Olivia. As they reached the table, the DJ came over the speakers. "It is now time for the father-daughter dance."

Olivia looked at Elliot confused, but before she had a chance to say anything, there was a tap on her shoulder. "Olivia...I know I'm not your father, but.."

"I'd love to, Don." Olivia smiled at him as she rose from her chair and they made their way to the dance floor. Shortly after the song began, Don and Olivia were joined on the dance floor by Elliot and Ellie.

* * *

After the reception, Elliot, Olivia, and Ellie made their way back to the house they had been sharing for the past fifteen months. After putting Ellie in her bed, Elliot and Olivia go to the living room. As they settle in to watch a movie, Elliot says, "Are you sure you don't want to go somewhere? I'm sure Don wouldn't mind keeping Ellie for a few days."

"I'm sure, El. I just want to be here...with you...with my family." She leaned up to kiss him. "I love you."

"I love you, too, baby."

Olivia laid her head back to rest on Elliot's chest as they cuddled on the couch. The next thing Elliot knew, Olivia was asleep. He turned off the TV, and, rather than wake her, he lifted Olivia and carried her to their bedroom. As he turned of the lamp and looped his arm across her to pull her closer, he heard Olivia mumble, "Goodnight, baby. I love you."

Elliot kissed her temple and said, "I love you, too, baby. Goodnight."

As they drifted off to sleep, both Elliot and Olivia knew that their lives would never be the same...and they couldn't have been happier.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading! I'll try to start something new soon, but with school I don't know when that will be.**


End file.
